


you put your arms around me & i'm home

by stupidityisdangerous



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Is Short, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Headcanon, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: All the other Losers have growth spurts, and Eddie is left at the unimpressive height of five-foot-five. However, he soon realizes that it's not all that bad, being the shortest.





	you put your arms around me & i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> Title song from the lyrics of [Christina Perri's "Arms."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeW0Sl0tNS8) This was originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://shady-sink.tumblr.com/).

Towards the end of the eighth grade, the entire Losers club has a growth spurt except for Eddie. It bugs him at first, even Beverly towers five inches above him, kissing Richie is a feat in itself and what Ben doesn’t have in height, he makes up in muscle. But over time, Eddie learns to love it, because he gets all their hand-me-downs. None of the Losers have any younger siblings—except for Richie, but everyone doubts that little two-year-old Jules wants a bunch of oversized Hawaiian shirts—so Eddie starts collecting Ben’s old hoodies, Richie’s old t-shirts, Bev’s old accessories, Stanley’s old button-ups, Bill’s old shorts, and Mike’s old shoes until he’s collected a closetful of old and worn garments that smell like his best friends. And then, whenever he’s upset and stuck at home with his mother, he’ll curl up wearing a mismatched outfit of all their clothes, and fall asleep feeling like all their arms are around them.


End file.
